wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chaotic Wrestling
Chaotic Wrestling (CW) is an American independent wrestling promotion owned by Jamie Jamitkowski and operating throughout New England, with its home base in both Woburn, Massachusetts and Lowell, Massachusetts. History The Chaotic Wrestling roster is composed mainly of independent wrestlers and established veterans from major wrestling promotions. Chaotic Wrestling has run events every two or three weeks since opening in 2000. In the promotion's first year of operation, Chaotic Wrestling was featured at New England's Locobazooka music festival. The wrestlers competed alongside musical acts such as Days of the New and Disturbed at the event, which was attended by an estimated 15,000 people. Chaotic Wrestling has been described as a “feeder federation]” for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Because of this relationship, WWE has been known to contact CW when they are in need of people to appear on WWE programming. Chaotic Wrestling was selected in 2006 to host a large WWE tryout session, and several Chaotic Wrestling competitors, including Kofi Kingston, were later employed by WWE. Former Chaotic Wrestling referee and booker Todd Sinclair has also worked for WWE and currently works for Ring of Honor. Chaotic Wrestling has also employed several wrestlers who had previously gained fame with major promotions. World Wrestling Entertainment Hall of Famer Tony Atlas has competed for the promotion.8 After his previous employer, Extreme Championship Wrestling, went out of business, Spike Dudley joined Chaotic Wrestling and held the tag team championship before signing with WWE.910 Other notable wrestlers that have appeared for Chaotic Wrestling include Brutus Beefcake, King Kong Bundy, and WWE Hall of Famers Bret Hart, Tito Santana, Jimmy Snuka, and Ricky Steamboat.11 Chaotic Wrestling has also participated in a talent exchange program with the East Coast Wrestling Association, an independent promotion that has been operating since 1967.12 This program allowed wrestlers from each promotion to compete in both CW and ECWA.13 Some wrestlers competing for Chaotic Wrestling have been noted for their unusual gimmicks. Writing for The Boston Phoenix, columnist Sean Bartlett commented on the "baroque characters" and wrestlers wearing "vinyl boots and fluorescent hot pants".1 Boston Magazine's Benoit Denizet-Lewis pointed to the "ambiguously gay" two-time Chaotic Wrestling Tag Team Champions One Night Stand (Ronnie D. Lishus & Edward G. Xtasy) as well as Arch Kincaid, a man resembling a "1980s porn star" who "lectures about existentialism and philosophical theory" at Chaotic Wrestling events, as an example of the promotion's appeal.14 In a story about the promotion for The Boston Globe, Danielle Dreilinger described how a referee searched a wrestler named Psycho for foreign objects prior to a match. The referee was forced to confiscate many weapons, including a hula hoop and a slice of pizza.15 Chaotic Wrestling owner Jamie Jamitkowski states that the promotion has no desire to compete with Vince McMahon's World Wrestling Entertainment, preferring the "tight-knit community of wrestlers and fans". He views Chaotic Wrestling as an affordable alternative to major promotions and says that fans are able to feel more involved at independent wrestling shows.14 He also states that the promotion has benefited in some ways from the late-2000s recession, as more fans are attending independent shows run by independent promotions like CW rather than paying for more expensive tickets to attend WWE events.15 This increase in ticket sales has allowed Chaotic Wrestling to operate more shows and expand their market into new cities.15 In May 2007, Chaotic Wrestling and Fabulous Productions announced a special charity event featuring then-World Wrestling Entertainment Champion John Cena acting as special guest referee between two of CW's wrestlers, Brian Milonas and "Big" Rick Fuller.16 Cena’s father, who works for Chaotic Wrestling as an announcer, was in Fuller’s corner. During the match, WWE CEO Vince McMahon made a surprise appearance, attacking Cena, only to receive an FU from him.17 The event also featured WWE wrestler Eugene competing against Handsome Johnny. Funds from the event went to the Newbury Police Association and several other charities.16 Chaotic Wrestling later hosted another fundraiser event to help with the medical bills for WWE Hall of Famer and former Chaotic Training Center operator Killer Kowalski.18 Chaotic Training Centeredit Chaotic Wrestling also operated the Chaotic Training Center until July 1, 2011, also known as the Killer Kowalski School of Wrestling. Kowalski, who has been described as one of the “most respected trainers”1920 in the world and trained such wrestlers as Big John Studd, Triple H, Perry Saturn, and Chyna,20 oversaw training at the school prior to his death.18 At the Chaotic Training Center, the students were trained by Chaotic Wrestlers Brian Milonas, Brian Fury and Todd Smith (Handsome Johnny).21 The school has also hosted many guests from the wrestling industry including John Cena, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon, The Rock and Goldberg, Tom Prichard, Tommy Dreamer, Percy Pringle, Nunzio, Charlie Haas and others.21 On July 1, 2011 Chaotic Wrestling released a statement saying it had reached an agreement with trainer Brian Fury to sell the school to him. At this time, the promotion has no affiliation with any pro wrestling school.21 Notable graduatesedit Several graduates have appeared on WWE television, wrestled tryout matches, signed developmental contracts, or have appeared on TNA programming. Kofi Kingston Damien Sandow22 "Hurricane" John Walters23 Chad Wicks22 John Cena Sasha Banks Low Ki Darren Young Max Bauer Roxxi Kenny Dykstra Evan Markopoulos Championshipsedit Current championshipsedit Championship Current champion(s) Previous champion(s) Date won Location Chaotic Wrestling Heavyweight Championship Chase Del Monte Donovan Dijak March 21, 2015 Dracut, MA Chaotic Wrestling New England Championship Sean Burke Cam Zagami March 21, 2015 Dracut, MA Chaotic Wrestling Tag Team Championship Brian Milonas & Jimmy James Milonas Brian Milonas and Scotty Slade March 21, 2015 Dracut, MA Chaotic Wrestling Women's Championship Mistress Belmont Kasey Ray May 8, 2015 Lowell, MA Retired and defunct championshipsedit Championship Final champion(s) Previous champion(s) Date won Location Chaotic Wrestling Television Championship Dukes Dalton John Walters February 2, 2002 (Title retired title on February 16, 2002) Lowell, Massachusetts Chaotic Wrestling Light Heavyweight Championship Dukes Dalton Arch Kincaid January 14, 2001 (Title retired title on February 16, 2002) Lawrence, Massachusetts Chaotic Wrestling King Of Chaos